Rooby
Rooby the Plucky PunchaRoo is a Rare Moshling in the Sporties set in Moshi Monsters. They are a boxing kangaroo. Rooby protects the toy purple critter in their pouch. Furis are good partners for practice. Combination Biography Say g'day and duck out of the way because Plucky PunchaRoos are the paw-swinging Moshlings that will do anything to protect the titchy purple critters that live in their pouches. And that's strange because the purple critters are actually soft toys stuffed with jelly-beans. Capable of flummoxing almost any Monster with their lightning fast fists and fancy footwork, PunchaRoos love a scrap. I once challenged one to a bout of fisticuffs but it refused - something about not wanting to wallop a creaky old-timer. What a cheek! Mini Bio Say g'day and duck out of the way because Plucky PunchaRoos are the paw-swinging Moshlings that will do anything to protect the titchy purple critters that live in their pouches. And that's strange because the purple critters are actually soft toys stuffed with jelly-beans. Crikey! Character Encyclopedia Main Look out for Plucky Puncharoos, who hail from the faraway land of Downunder and recently hopped to Monstro City. Residents are warned to avoid straying into a Puncharoo's path, because gutsy Roos like Rooy will do anything to protect the pals in the pouches - even though they're actually just soft toys! Puncharoo playtime ''' These bonzer bouncing beauties love flinging a sausage on the barbecue and playing with boomerangs over and over again. This doesn't leave much time for watching daytime soap operas, but Rooby and the other Roos would never watch them anyway as they can't stand them! '''Looking for a fight? Plucky Puncharoos are always looking to perfect their technique. Furis make great sparring partners for some paw-swinging practice! Data File Moshling type: Sporties Species: Plucky Puncharoo Habitat: Downunder Sportie sidekick: Pocito Notes * Long nose for sniffing out potential threats * Big shiny red boxing gloves * The cute little toy in the Puncharoo's pouch is stuffed with jelly beans! The Official Collectable Figures Guide These pow-swinging Moshlings will do almost anything to protect the soft toys stuffed with jellybeans that they keep in their pouches. With their lightning-fast fists and fancy footwork, Plucky Puncharoos love a scrap! Habitat From the fabled land Downunder, where didgeridoos blow and skies thunder. Traits Personality Plucky, bouncy, protective. Likes Barbecues and boomerangs. Dislikes Smelling salts and daytime soap opras. Trivia *The creature in Rooby's pouch is a toy filled with jelly beans. *Rooby's combination was released in Issue 28 of the Moshi Monsters Magazine on May 5, 2013. *Rooby was the first Series 4 Figures member to be spoken of, on The Daily Growl. *Rooby was mentioned on Australia Day 2012 and was meant to be released then. Gallery Rooby1.png Rooby3.png Rooby7.png Rooby8.png Figures Rooby figure normal.jpg Rooby figure gold.jpg Rooby figure pearl yellow.png Rooby figure pearl green.png Collector card s4 rooby.png Countdown card s4 rooby.jpg Cards TC Rooby series 3.png TC Rooby series 4.png TC Rooby foil series 5.png Top trump purple rooby.jpg|Moshi Monsters Top Trumps Other Katsuma Unleashed Robot Moshling Rooby.jpg|in Katsuma Unleashed Rooby bio.jpg Rooby forgotten.jpg RoobyHawaiian.png|Moshling Rescue! Hawaiian Rooby Category:Moshlings Category:Sporties Category:Rare Moshlings